Anthrax as an biological weapon has become the focus of intense public interest since the attack on a media center facility in Florida. One response to the public interest is to recruit immunologist with experience in human models to study category A pathogens. We present an proposal in response to RFA AI-03-015 Cooperative Centers for Translational Research on Human Immunology and Biodefense. The consortium includes a group of highly-respected immunologists who use human and murine models. The proposed scientific activity will study the host response at a biochemical level, and from the perspective of innate and humoral immunity. Most of the proposed work is human-oriented, or will create models of the human disease in higher primates. Additionally, we include several technology development proposals. Two of these proposals investigate new models for inhalation anthrax. The third technology development proposal will identify novel genes that regulate antibody production to the established vaccine. Core facilities that are essential to the scientific and technology proposals are included. An education core will house a technology transfer strategy to move innovative developments to the other investigators in the consortium and to the field. All activities are milestone-based and have specific target goals in each year. Strategies are in place to re-direct research efforts as milestones are met.